Faith Crosses Paths
by HayBoss
Summary: HAITUS-Simon and Izzy are on a date and meet a two of our favorite children of the big three and an adventure starts, They help each other out ad a friendship starts but with the Clave acknowledging them will new trouble be found or ... (
1. Chapter 1

**Good day people. This is my first ever Fanfiction :D!(so go easy on me) I am still learning how to use it properly even though I've been on for a few months. Its a crossover between Percy Jackson and the Olympians & The Mortal Instruments. Its set after the Second Titan war (but I might use characters from HOH) and the beginning of City of Fallen angels. **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own PJO or TMI, I'm not that awesome :)**

* * *

"Just Coffee,please"

The waitress raised her penciled eyebrows. "You don't want anything to eat?" she asked. Her accent was thick, her attitude disappointed.

Simon Lewis couldn't blame her;she'd probably been hoping for a better tip than the one she was going to get on a single cup of coffee. But it wasn't his fault vampires didn't eat. Sometimes, in restaurants, he ordered food anyway, just to preserve the appearance of normalcy, but on a late Tuesday night, when Veselka was almost empty of other customers, there wasn't any point to bother.

"Just the coffee." With a shrug the waitress too his laminated menu and went to put his order in.

He sat back against the hard plastic diner chair and looked around. Waiting. Simon glanced towards the window, it was a windy night with the wind sweeping leaves down the avenue like a handful of orange an brown confetti. There was a girl walking down the street, a girl in a tight belted trench coat, with long black hair that flew in wind. People turned to watch her as she walked past with a striking walk. Girls like this didn't meet guys like him, well his former self, someone who wore jeans with holes in, sneakers, and a hoodie with characteristic word shirt. All gone after Isabelle Lightwood's makeover now left him with Leather Jackets, expensive fashion design boots he still wore his characteristic word shirts but his jeans no longer had hole in, his hair has also grown long so now it falls over his eyes covering his forehead, but that was more necessity than Isabelle.

The bell on the diner's front door rang as she opened it. She smiled when she saw Simon and came towards her shrugging her coat off and draping it in on her seat. Underneath it she was wearing one of what Clary would call a "typical Izzy outfit": a tight short velvet dress, fishnet stockings, and boots. There was a knife stuck into the top of her left boot that only Simon could see, everyone was still watching her as she sat down, tossing her hair back.

"You look nice" Said Isabelle as she tucked a loose stand of hair back. Simon cast glance at himself in the reflective surface of the diner window."Thanks but you look better" Simon replied. Izzy smiled back. Awkward Silence blossomed between them, he wasn't really sure how he felt dating about Izzy and also dating Maia, he had asked Clary for advice, which she replied "figure out what's going on with you and Isabelle, then tell her." This turned out to be bad advice since it has been a month and he still isn't sure.

"So, why here and not Taki's? They'd serve you blood." Simon winced at her volume. Fortunately none seemed to listening. " I like it here," he said. " Clary and I used to come here back when she was raking classes and Tisch. They have great borscht and blintzes-they're like sweet cheese dumplings-plus it's open all night" he finished dumping them back into the awkward silence they were in a moment ago.

There was a rush of cold air as the door of the restaurant opened letting in another customer. She was tall and beautiful in a tough way and looked around 16/17, unlike Izzy's long black hair,she had short black hair with dark blue extensions with a small tiara in and electric blue eyes, she wore a black leather jacket with a dark blue vest, black skinny jeans with holes at her knees,a headset and a thick studded bracelet. In her hands were a PSP-3000 **(PlayStationPortable)**.

She strode over to a seat a table away from them, she barely glanced at the couple, and sat down. "Lets go Percy" said the mysterious new girl. Isabelle raised her eyebrow as if to say_ 'who on earth is she talking to' _but Simon, a gamer, understood perfectly what she was doing."Bullseye," she hissed "Okay I'm going in, Percy cover me" her face became a mask of concentration which was soon taken over by frustration."You shot me!" she shouted aloud forgetting her surroundings. "I can't believe you shot me!-" she was cut off by the other person who is apparently Percy. They continued arguing which made the girl look crazy considering some people couldn't see the headset.

Simon stared in amusement whiles Izzy stared in confusion as she didn't know what she a PSP was, when she turned round to face Simon she felt a pinch of jealousy.

"Ah Hi," said the mysterious girl. "hey," replied Simon. She pointed to her screen "Does my character look like she is wearing enemy uniform?" She asked raising an eyebrow daring him to say yes. " Yes." answered Simon. You could hear laughing from her headset followed by I told you so's.

"What!? No! Whatever your probably not a gamer so you wouldn't know" said 'she'. " Yeah, I am a gamer and I love this game so I would know" replied Simon. "Whatever Seaweed-brain see you soon." She grumbled to her headset. Again, Izzy raised her eyebrows as if to say _seaweed-brain?_ Then the two started bickering and arguing over game characters are better, followed by which games are better. They took turns on the PSP and played like old Friends, Izzy sat there unable to get involved with the conversation, so she decided to text Jace who only laughed at her then insisted to come later. She figured out 'mystery girl's name is Thalia.

"Do you normally come to this diner because I've never seen you here?"questioned Izzy.

"Nah, I'm visiting New York, so I decided to meet with a friend here. Who is now 15 mins late." replied Thalia

The bell rang and Thalia's head snapped round only to see an elderly woman but behind him was a scruffy looking boy with wild untameable hair that as black as midnight and eyes so green they look like a luminous ocean but they were tinted with worry, he had mud and bleeding scratches were on his face, and a deep tan skin. He was very handsome despite his state. He wore a simple turquoise hoodie with a green shirt with holes and grass stains beneath it, dark jeans with mud and grass stains on it and a large hole in it revealing a huge gash wound, green muddy converses. Isabelle's eyes were so wide it looked like they were going to fall out. Simon stared with admiration and jealousy wishing he could look that good muddy and bleeding, whiles Thalia watched their reactions with humor.

His worrying luminous eyes scanned the diner. " Thalia is that him?" asked Izzy in return Thalia just nodded. " I thought you were meeting a friend not a messy but beautiful God with my help he could be a clean and beautiful god." Thalia snorted at that. " Err hello boyfriend sitting right next to you." said Simon." oh please your thinking the same thing" hissed Izzy.

Percy's eyes finally rested on them and then made his way toward them. "What the Hades happened to you and where's Annabeth." asked Thalia. "Hey Thals" greeted Percy,and before Thalia knew it she was squeezed into a hug,

"Let go off me Seaweed-brain and what happened to you?" wheezed Thalia. "Don't act like you didn't miss me, cuz and sorry for being late I got attacked-" Thalia was tense and kept nodding her head towards Simon and Izzy but Percy didn't notice and continued "-by a huge gang of hell hound we have taken care of half of them but I came here for backup, Annabeth and Nico are still fighting so we need to go quickly. " His eyes finally shifted to others and he slowly droned to a stop. Isabelle immediately stood to her feet and took out Ithuriel from her left boot, "What is a hell hound?" demanded Izzy. "Whoa huge knife." replied Percy. "Never mind that Percy we _need _to go-" hissed Thalia. "Wait, you can see it?" gasped Izzy. "Ya duh" said Thalia ,in a it should be obvious tone,"we aren't blind."

"No they're not" mused Simon , he stared at Izzy and they had a silent conversation with their eyes and both nodded their heads as if in agreement. Izzy then attacked them with questions "Which Institution are you guys from and why can't we see your mark also you haven't explained what a hell hound is." "What Institution we aren't crazy?" Snapped Thalia, which Simon found insanely hot and stared at her with admiration, "What are you looking at!?" snapped both of the girls. "Look Thals they are just a bunch of crazy Mortals but we need-" started Percy who was interrupted by Izzy,

" Mortals!?" Shouted Izzy."Calm down Iz they are just a bunch of crazy Mundanes." Soothed Simon,but not really believing him self. "Err sure yeah we are ,Bye!" Shouted Percy as he yanked Thalia away with him.

Simon and Izzy stared at each other for a while before took of sprinting. All Simon could do was watch and groan, he went to their seats and too her coat and started running then he remembered his crazy fast vampire speed.

* * *

**OK SO HOW WAS THAT, IT MAY HAVE BEEN A BIT SLOW BUT I PROMISE THERE WILL BE MORE ACTION.**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND IDEA'S OF WHERE THE STORY COULD. ADIOS :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Sorry for the late updates it's because a little thing called life got in the way and also my other fanfic I'm not sure how I want to continue this story but it wont be soon. I'm leaving this story for now, all for another story but hopefully when I finish the other one I will get back to this one. I'm so sorry guys but it has to be done.**


End file.
